bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Birthday
Blue's Birthday is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Gloria Estefan *Tia & Tamera Mowry *Michelle Trachtenberg *Amanda Bynes *Rosie O'Donnell *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable *Felt Friends *Duck *Hippo *Blue Spotted Puppy *Monkey *Firefighter Dog *Giraffe *Cash Register *Turquoise (debut) *Gingerbread Boy *Baby Bear *Magenta *Timely *Carly Lycke *Victoria Stern *Dale Woodley Summary It's Blue Birthday and Steve is in need of help making Blue's party very special. Recap Steve welcomes us in, saying that they are the 1st guests for Blue's party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for our help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants for her birthday. We agree & help out with the special dance for Blue. Later, we find our first clue, which is the color green. Then, Steve helps out by fixing some things that are out of place. We notice a cupcake that is missing sprinkles and a party invitation that got dropped on the ground. They also help to complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Steve then skidoos to the present store and picks out gifts for Blue, we buy her a stuffed blue puppy & Steve buys her a turquoise turtle. We skidoo home and finds the second clue, a tank. Later, party games are played. Blue gets a Birthday Letter from lots of pretty celebrity girls wishing Blue a happy birthday . Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. After the last clue, a shell, Steve sits down in the thinking chair and figures out that Blue wants a turtle for her birthday. Blue opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Blue then plays a brief round of Pin the flag on Mailbox before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Song. Soon after, Blue & Steve blow out the candles. Steve chuckles & then thanks the viewers, sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *There was a PC game based on this episode released by Humongous Entertainment as Blue's Birthday Adventure. *This is the last time where Steve skidoos into the Present Store. *This is the only time where Steve skidoos without Blue. *This is the 2nd episode to use the brass instruments. The first one to use it was from the episode What was Blue's Dream About. *This is the last episode where the viewers sing out Blue's Clues in the demo theme song. *This was the last time that Steve sings the So Long Song with the kids. The other episodes were What Was Blue's Dream About What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try What Does Blue Want To Build Steve Gets The Sniffles Blue's News Magenta Comes Over What Is Blue Afraid Of Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Story Does Blue Want To Play What Does Blue Want To Make Blue Wants To Play A Song Game The Grow Show Blue Wants To Play A Game A Snowy Day Pretend Time Blue Goes To The Beach Adventures In Art Blue's Favorite Song What Does Blue Need Mailbox's Birthday & SnackTime. * This is the only episode to use the turtles in the Nick Jr. logo. *From now on, Steve will stop giving out the wrong answers to Blue's Clues. *Because of Jeffery Fernandez's hair styling for Steve in this episode, this episode marks the 1st time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song from the episodes, the last 3 are Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try & What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things. *In the US version, the credits are shown on the banner above the party. In the UK version, the credits are shown after Kevin blows his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. *This episode is from Blue's Biggest Stories. *This is the 4th time the No a Clue phrase is heard. The last 3 are What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture, Blue's ABCs & Mechanics. *This is the 5th time A Clue A Clue is heard. The last 4 are Occupations What Game Does Blue Want To Learn, Art Appreciation, Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock & What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try. *This is the 15th time A Clue & Notebook is heard. The last 14 were What Was Blue's Dream About, What Story Does Blue Want To Play, The Lost Episode, Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try, What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day, Math, Occupations, Signs, Blue's Big Holiday, Weight & Balance, Art Appreciation, Nurture & Blue's Sad Day. *The end credits appear on the banner. *This is the 1st episode to air in 1998. *This is the only episode to have a deleted scene. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpeningng5.jpg Blue's Birthday.png AmandaBynes.png Michelle.png Open Presents.jpg Happy Birthday.jpg pistas da blue blue's birthday.jpg|From the Spanish Dub. Correio Season 2 Blue's Birthday.png|pOST tIME sESAON 2 bLUE'S bIRTHDAY |link=Blue's Birthday! Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:List of Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:1990s Category:1998 Category:Blue's Biggest Stories